ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Friends
'''Friends '''is the second episode of A-Nine Plot The story takes place two weeks after the events of Area 51 and A-Nine test his powers at Talzan's training facility. But before he could turn into any alien, he heres a robbery at the bank. The robbers said they would kill the hostages if anyone tries to be a hero, then a confident A-Nine steps into the robbed bank and says "Did someone say Hero?". The robbers manage to shoot at him but before they can he turns into Mettalo. The robbers shoot at him while shouting "Freak!". A-Nine as Mettalo stops the robbers and are imedietly taken to jail. The police and hostages searchs for A-Nine to thank him after he ran away. As A-Nine transforms back into his normal self, he bumps into Brendon and his sister Elizabeth (Eli for short) who are plumber's kids. A-Nine nervously interduces himself. After Brendon and Eli interduce thereselves, they tell A-Nine that they saw him turn into the alien. As A-Nine continues to denie what happens, he finally tells them the truth. When they ask A-Nine how he did it, he tells them it was the Neomatrix and shows them how it works by turning into one of his aliens Mantisaur (the alien that appeared at the end of the first episode). An amazed Brendon and Eli then calls it cool. When the two siblings fight over who he should turn into next, they are attacked by deadly robots called the Vee-bots. The dangerous monsters try to kill the three, but A-Nine as Mantisaur tries to defend his new friends by battling the Vee-bots. Brendon and Eli try to escape but Eli hears his cries for help. Eli convinces Brendon to go back and help him. After Brendon tries many attempts to tell Eli that it's not safe, Eli runs and helps Mantisaur A-Nine herself, pulling him out of the way after one of the machines was about to slaughter him. But before she can get him to safety, one of the Vee-bots try to smash them, when Brendon shows up and beats the machine with a crowbar and Eli knewing that he would come back. As they tell A-Nine to wake up, he quickly defeats the dangerous fiends before one more Vee-bot tries to finish the job. A-Nine then says to Brendon and Eli "Step Back" and turns into his first and most powerful alien Krimzon and quickly destroys it. After A-Nine transforms into his normal self, Brendon and A-Nine agree to become best friend while Brendon tells A-Nine how to pull pranks on people and get away with it as Talzan sits and watches A-Nine while saying "They grow up so fast". Meanwhile an alien named Veegoe complains to the Vee-bots and asks them why didn't they retrieve the Neomatrix. Characters *A-Nine *Brendon *Eli *Talzan (near the end) Villains *Veegoe (near the end) *Vee-bots *Robbers Aliens Used *Mettalo *Mantisaur *Krimzon Trivia *Brendon and Eli finally make an appearance Category:Episodes